1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubular lock having a push button to allow unlocking from inside to thereby prevent from the user being inadvertently locked outside.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inside handle of a tubular lock generally includes a turn button that can be rotated through an angle to a locking position such that the door can only be opened from inside by manually rotation of the handle or from outside by a key. Yet, if the turn button is in such a locking status, if one opens the door and walks outside, he may be inadvertently locked out if not aware of the status of the turn button. The present invention is intended to provide an improved tubular lock with a push button to solve this problem.